


A bloody big ship

by sonnetqueen



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetqueen/pseuds/sonnetqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>007 Skyfall AU<br/>007!Erik / Q!Charles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 主段子集合

1.  
如果能回到过去，你会做什么？

每次在网路或报纸中扫到这种论题，Erik都会在心中默默给出同一个答案——郑重其事地警告三年前的自己：千万不要被Charles Xavier的外表以及初次展露的言行所蒙蔽！

倒不是说Charles不能胜任Q的工作。相反，临危受命的他应该是迄今为止最出色的Q，在他非凡的创造力与严格的管理下，军需处已在多次任务中体现了无与伦比的价值。同时，作为Erik的专属军需官，Charles更曾多次在危急关头助其化险为夷。

也不是说Charles为人刻薄粗鄙。事实上，彬彬有礼、风度翩翩对他来说都是再恰当不过的形容词；加之出色的容貌与得体的言谈举止，使得他成为各部门除工作外被谈论最多的内容。

在外人看来，Charles是如此优秀，但如果你是Erik，或者是MI6的相关重要人员，那你就能明白Erik的痛苦了。

Charles虽为内勤人员，却十分热衷参与外勤工作。自从与Charles合作，Erik在每次惊险或不惊险的任务中都有了一项附加任务——保障Q的安全。Erik最初曾就Charles时不时的“越俎代庖”向M表示过委婉地质疑，但Charles的测试成绩与参与任务后的效率提升却让他不得不闭上嘴。

纵使如此，Erik依然难以理解Charles为何在每次任务中都能男女不拘地来上那么一两场“艳遇”——当然，用Charles本人的话来说，这是高度配合Erik获取情报的捷径。

比如现在——

“007，Q正位于你的左侧吧台与目标调情，在获取情报后立即携Q离场。”

“收到。”无声地叹了口气，Erik面不改色地托着杯中的金色液体走向Charles的方向。透过PUB内热舞的层层人潮，他看到有着一头柔软棕发的军需官正将他鲜红的嘴唇从目标雪白的颈窝处移开。

Done.

Charles柔软的双唇微微翘起，朝Erik作出不易察觉口型，蔚蓝色的双眸在暗色中闪烁着丝毫不逊于目标女子耳际钻饰的光芒。

迎上他兴奋而又狡黠的目光，代号007的精干特工不自觉地勾起了一侧的眉角。

啧，披着羊皮的小混蛋。

*** *** ***

Erik Lensherr从未在任务中失败，也从未将失败列入计划。

不过，当他独自在黑暗的海水中面对一艘小型核潜艇时，即便他的代号是007，也不代表他可以全身而退。

但他不会后退。

“007，立刻放弃目标！这是命令！”耳麦那头是焦急的M。

不，他不会——

远去的潜艇让沉静海水变得隆隆作响，放任M的声音变得模糊而混沌，Erik竭力向下潜去。

“007！冷静！”穿透阴冷幽暗的是一个从未听过的声音，温暖、坚定、有力，将Erik拖离几乎吞噬埋葬他的深海。

当寒凉的海上空气贪婪地重新灌入肺部，疼痛如同爆裂的弹片散落在Erik的胸膛。

“你是谁？”

“告诉我，007，你看到了什么？”大口喘着气，苍白的男人答非所问。

冰冷的海水让Erik忍不住抖了抖肩膀，他侧过脸，顺着男人的目光望向不远处那艘已经焚烧地支离玻碎的游艇。

“A bloody big ship.”他的声音硬地像是黑洞洞的枪口。

“Ha，”男人的嘴唇红得像血，他露出了一个在Erik看来称得上极美又极高兴的表情：“Charles Xavier，新任军需处处长。”

“Q？”军需处的新长官，一个内勤，跳进零下的海水里，救了自己？

“是的007，虽然我觉得这不是最好的见面方式。”解答疑问的是M。

“为我扣动扳机吧，my friend，做我的利刃。MI6需要改变，help me guide it，shape it，lead it. *”（注）待到双双回到甲板上，裹着毛毯瑟瑟发抖的Charles神色真挚地近乎恳切。

“我的荣幸。”

Erik至今记得，三年前的自己，顶着毛巾与一头湿漉漉的乱发这样说。

-第一发完-

注：引自XFC预告片中Charles的台词。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
无数次，Erik见证了他的军需官仅仅动动手指就覆灭了阴谋；无数次，Erik都想问问他的军需官为何如此醉心于外勤任务。终于，在Charles安分呆在MI6总部，并成功破解恐怖组织密电后的某个下午，他捧着一杯伯爵茶——加了太多的方糖——那是Charles的口味，以一种坐在军需处办公桌上的、不太雅观的姿势发问了：“Charles，说真的，你为什么不愿意好好呆在总部？军需处怎么办？” 

“我喜欢，而且把麻烦事丢给Hank很有趣，何况还有cerebro——你知道，它能刺激脑部细胞的活力，大大增强工作效率。”军需官指了指他刚脱下来的半圆形头盔。

“你还有别的理由，别想瞒过我，Q。”在私人时间改以代号相称，证明特工先生很严肃。

“你又凭什么认为我有所隐瞒？”

“肢体语言。你的手。”Erik一字一顿地说。然后他放下杯子，以一种军人特有的犀利直指Charles抵在太阳穴的食指。

“我的手？”Charles似乎是被逗乐了，他哈哈大笑起来，随后夸张地用大拇指擦了擦眼眶外并不存在的泪水：“My friend，我觉得这只是一个还挺帅的习惯动作。”

按捺住给他一个白眼的冲动，Erik解释道：“但你一旦说谎，食指会先滑过眉毛。”

“那你觉得？我的理由？”某人眨了眨无辜的大眼睛。

“我以为你是讨厌戴着cerebro。”在对方能做出任何反驳前，明察秋毫的007讽刺道：“戴久了对你的头发可没好处。”

“咳——有一点你说对了，我的确不喜欢戴着那个玩意儿的感觉。”被揭穿了的军需官清了清嗓子，他下意识摸了摸自己的刘海，说：“但我可没说谎，”他的声音里带着一些调皮和得意，“你刚才一次提出了两个问题——1、为什么不愿意呆在总部；2、军需处怎么办。而我的回答是，‘有cerebro’，所以我没有说谎，亲爱的Double O 7。”

末了，他笑盈盈地拿起了Erik刚才放下的杯子，“不过我真高兴，你竟然对我的细小动作如此了若指掌，这还真让我受宠若惊呢my friend。”说完，他把杯子转了个圈，就着Erik刚喝过的位置，轻轻抿了一口。

Holy F**k！！！

这是Erik唯一能说的。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
“哼，作为你的搭档，真高兴能知道你真实的射击水准，我应该夸奖你没有一枪是脱靶的么？”看着如同筛子般满布疮痍却无一射中致命位置的靶牌，Erik终于忍不住朝Charles发出了一声冷哼。

放下手里的Walther PPK（注1），Charles脱下防护耳罩，抓过Erik递过来的毛巾擦了檫。Erik鲜少见他这种打扮。在总部，他通常是白色的试验袍；外勤时，他偏好Burberry风衣；下班后，各式各样的针织衫一定是他的首选。而现在，他穿着灰蓝色的短袖训练T恤和棉质长裤——汗淋淋的——完全一幅运动装扮。但这样的搭配却丝毫无减这位军需官身上的魅力，宽松休闲的装扮让他像是个才刚绕着牛津宿舍楼慢跑了一圈的晨练学生。

“别对我这么苛刻，my friend。你知道，我只是要测试下我的改装成果。”直接转身对上自己的笔记本电脑，Charles决心无视他的搭档，可惜Erik并没有放过他的意思：“但我以为你比我更应该知道，完美的实验过程才能带来完美的试验数据。”

“好吧，我只是个很久没接受射击训练的内勤，手里没个准头。”任人宰割可不是Charles的风格，他向Erik的方向微微抬高了头，说：“所以——你，007——向我提交经你改良过的完美试验方案，N—O—W！”

“如果我没记错，为了方便试验，那把枪现在只能识别你的掌纹（注2）。我无法代替你进行测试，Q。”

“这很好解决。”军需官没戴防护耳罩，迅速地握起枪走到击发区，他没有看Erik，只是果断抬起手，摆出需要辅助的姿势，高声道：“过来，007。”

特工很快明白了他的意思。贴身指导在射击训练中是再正常不过的一部分，但Erik却觉得自己的双腿被牢牢钉在了地上，怎么都没法向Charles迈开一步。

他的面目被笼罩在训练室的大功率照明灯下，侧面优美地如同一幅明暗深刻的肖像画，显得肤色愈发白皙、瞳色愈发浅淡。而他伸展开来的年轻男性的健康肢体让Erik恍惚回到了三年前的海上，耳边传来的，是那天嘈杂的海涛声。

不着痕迹地靠向身后的墙壁，Erik有些头晕。

他只能接受命令，不是么？纵然他是中校，而Charles只是少校；但他是Q，而他是007。

终于，他走了过去。

他从Charles的背后半抱着他——不是那种涵义上的拥抱。

他的手覆上Charles的手——也不是那种涵义上的十指交扣。

但Erik依然觉得自己快烧起来了，为了与Charles的视线齐平，他们的脸颊几乎要贴到一处，而他甚至不敢用力呼吸。最终，他听到自己那有些无机质的声音：“把枪握得太紧并不会有帮助，放松，射击前迅速判断你和目标之间的距离与子弹击发后会产生的抛物线——我相信这点你比我在行，Q——”

“007，立刻来我的办公室。”Erik拖长的尾音被广播那头的M打断，他立即如释重负地退到Charles一臂之外的距离。他的喉结上下滚了滚，似乎是要说什么，但终究，他只是朝他的军需官点了点头，走了。

*** *** ***

目送Erik离开后，Charles重又站到了击发区。

“BONG——”他的嘴唇动了动，模仿着枪击声，稳稳扣下扳机，紧跟着弥散开的是令人无法忽视的硫磺气味。松开合握的双手，手臂缓缓收回到身体两侧，年轻军需官的一举一动全然不是适才在Erik面前那种不娴熟的姿态。几米开外的人形靶牌上，心脏位置处的弹孔清晰可见。若是在实战中，必定能够一枪夺命。

“正中靶心呢……”拨开散落到额前的乱发，他笑了。

 

注：  
1、Walther PPK:由德国卡尔•瓦尔特运动枪有限公司制造的反冲作用操作半自动手枪。在007系列电影的第1至第18部中，詹姆斯•邦德使用的就是这把手枪。直到后来才改用Walther P99作为新一代的手枪。而在中，PPK被Q改良，重新为邦德所使用，并成为他的专用枪——即注释2中所说的掌纹识别功能。（本注释参考来源为维基百科）

 

2、掌纹识别枪的设定出自


	4. Chapter 4

4.

在MI6的历史上，从没有哪个00系特工能休完年假（当然我们是指活着的）。通常，即便是在特批假期内，面临他们的也往往是各种各样的突发状况。比如现在，凌晨两点，但Erik却被召唤至总部报到。

“007号特工报到出勤。”他快速敲了敲原本就敞开着的门，Charles和M，以及秘书Raven已经在了。

M的神色难得有些凝重，办公室内的气氛也略显微妙。待Erik落座后，M的目光在他最得力的特工与军需官之间轮转了几个回合，似乎是经过了一番思考，他微微吸了口气，说：“我们有了Shaw的消息。

“他在哪儿？！”Erik的瞳孔瞬间收紧，浑身的肌肉也绷了起来。那个狡诈的极端恐怖分子，上一次靠着核潜艇逃之夭夭。

“准确地说，现在尚不清楚Shaw的具体位置，但我们得到消息，白皇后明天会在太子港与军火商接头，后天她就将动身与Shaw会和。通过她，我们就有机会获得Shaw的下落，以及他究竟有何计划。”配合M与他们的谈话，Raven熟练地调出白皇后Emma Frost的相关资料，屏幕上的金发女人容貌姣好身材火辣，普通人如何能想到她竟于恐怖组织头目有所牵连？

“消息可靠么？”Erik问。

“来源是我在CIA的一位老朋友。”回答他的是Raven。

CIA？Erik的目光不由自主地飘向了Charles，不过后者却只留给他一个专注于屏幕的侧脸。这让特工在心中发出了一声冷呲：呵，不必说，那位老朋友肯定是Moira。这段Charles与别国情报员的风流往事，如今也可算是MI6里不可谈及的禁忌之一。

“什么时候出发？”他收回了目光。

“四个小时之后，Q会随你一同行动。”

被叫到代号的军需处处长终于给了Erik第一个正眼，Charles莫名的冷淡让Erik不由地想惹他。“Q——”刻意拉高声调：“我以为自从我向M报告了你真实的射击水平后，你已经不能再调往外勤了。”

“但我的射击测试又过关了，这还多亏你当时的指导呢，Double-O-7。”

那双含着笑意的明亮蓝眼睛让Erik也笑了：“果然牙尖嘴利才是你的本性，长官。”

“好了007，”M扣了扣桌子打断了他们，“这次的任务非比寻常，千万小心，你们去准备吧。”说完，他有些疲惫地挥挥手示意他们出去。Charles绅士地让Raven先行，Erik则跟在他的身后。

“Q——”Erik正打算带上门，M却叫住了即将离开的军需处处长：“记住我刚才的话。”

顿了顿，Charles回以一个略显冷硬的颔首。M突如其来的话与Charles的反应让Erik好像置身于伦敦的晨雾中，他不由自主地皱起了眉——有什么是他不知道的。不过既然是M与Charles并没打算告诉他，那他也没有打探的意思；身处MI6多年，像Erik这样的00级特工身边最不缺的就是各色情报与秘闻，但他知道，没有告诉你的事，你便无需知道。何况眼下Shaw才是他首要关心的事。

“走吧。”Charles回过头，或许是走道中那盏未及修缮的顶灯，他的表情显得有些模糊难辨，这让Erik的眉心皱得更紧了。“Erik？”没有得到回应，军需官的声音里有少见的不耐。

“来了。”抖了抖西装，他跟了上去。


End file.
